


An Unlikely Pair

by sassynatural



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crime Scenes, Crossover, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassynatural/pseuds/sassynatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters along with Castiel and Crowley head to a crime scene only to see Sherlock Holmes there along with John Watson and Greg Lestrade. Crowley starts to take an interest in Lestrade and decides to see where things will lead. </p>
<p>References to established Johnlock relationship. Will be some Destiel in future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look Who We Have Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend. It's the first fic I've ever written so I hope it's not too bad. I'll be working on the second chapter and hopefully adding it really soon.

It had to be something big to draw him out here. 

The Winchesters were up in New York for a case. The governor of New York had been found dead in his hotel room in Buffalo. What separated this from a regular crime scene was that his room was situated on the thirteenth floor. There was no evidence of a break in and the doors were locked from the inside. The governor was also found with bruises around his neck in the shape of two male hands. Naturally, this called out to the Winchester’s as something paranormal so they packed up their bags and headed north as soon as they heard the news. And naturally they didn’t come alone. Castiel had to tag along, of course, and Crowley had somehow managed to convince them that he could be of use. The team didn’t truly realize how important the case was until they saw who else had showed up. Sherlock Holmes. 

Crowley spotted him first. “Hey, isn’t that the British guy who was in the news a few months back?” he asked Dean as he nodded over at the dark haired man standing outside of the hotel where the governor was found. 

“Oh yeah actually I think you’re right.” Dean responded. “Um what’s his name? Something weird. Sebastian maybe? Or was it Shirley? No way too girly.”

“Sherlock, Dean.” Sam cut in, pulling a bitchface, “It was in the news for weeks, dude. How can you not remember his name?” 

“Whatever bitch. Didn’t he like fake his death or something?” 

“Jerk. And yeah he jumped off a building and everyone thought he was dead for like two years and then he randomly just popped back up,” Sam responded, staring at Sherlock like he was some sort of ghost. 

“Hey who are those two blokes there with him?” Crowley added drawing attention to the two men standing by Sherlock’s side. 

“Oh I think the shorter one is one of his friends or something,” Sam answered, “I think I may have seen a picture of him in one of the articles. Apparently they were a really big deal in England for a while; they solved some big case before he died. Or well before he faked his death I guess. Didn’t get as much coverage over here but I’ve still read a fair amount of articles on the case. Don’t remember his name though. John something.” 

“John Watson,” Castiel added as he walked up to join the group. 

“Oh hey Cas. Where did you run off to?” Dean asked as he smiled at the angel. Crowley smirked at the look Dean had on his face. It was so obvious to him that the two were in love with each other but they were both too pigheaded to do anything about it. Maybe later I’ll mention something about it to Sam. Maybe if we help the two of them get together they’ll be too caught up in each other to be all over my ass all the time, Crowley thought as he watched the two of them stare at each other. 

“Okay boys enough with the eye sex,” Crowley sarcastically stated causing Cas and Dean to both stutter and look away from each other. “Am I the only one who remembers we have a case to solve or would you guys rather play kissy face or fangirl over the Brits?” He said the last part while giving a pointed glance at Sam, whose face started to turn bright red. 

“He’s right guys we have a dead body in that hotel and we need to figure out how it got there.” Sam interjected. At this point Cas jumped back into the conversation. 

“Well if you had given me a chance to explain where I had been then I could have helped with that,” with this he squinted at Crowley looking very irritated. “I was just speaking with that group of men over there from England. Apparently the tall one is a detective by the name of Sherlock Holmes.”

“Yeah I think we already figured that one out genius,” Crowley interrupted, earning himself another glare from Cas. 

“As I was saying,” Cas continued on, “He works for the police in England as a consultant but the American authorities called him and asked if he would take this case because of its peculiar nature. The short one is named John Watson and he lives with Sherlock I believe.” 

“Oh so are they like…together?” Dean asked with a glance towards the two men. 

“I don’t understand what you are trying to ask,” Castiel replied. “They are here in each other’s company, yes.” 

“Forget it, dude. Just go on.”

“His second companion is a man by the name of George Lestrade, according to Mr. Holmes. He works for the Scotland Yard as a detective.” 

“Okay so what does that have to do with the case exactly?” Crowley butted in again this time with an eye roll. 

“Well I was thinking maybe Sam and Dean would want to ask them some questions seeing as they’ve been up to the crime scene to see the body already.”

“He’s right,” Sam added. “This is a high profile case I doubt we’ll be able to just whip out our FBI badges and they’ll let us go on up to the hotel room. Taking the reporter stance would probably be better for the moment.”

“How boring,” Crowley responded with a yawn. “What was the point of me even coming? There’s no dead bodies to see only some stiffs to chat up.”

“Hey you’re the one who begged to come along,” Dean reminded him. “Now we’re not letting you out of our sight so come on.” With that the four of them started to make their way over to the group from England. Sam and Dean pulled out their press badges as they walked and held them up as they approached the men. 

“Hello we’re here from the Buffalo News and since it appears you gentlemen are here on this case we were wondering if we could ask you some questions pertaining to Mr.   
Cuomo’s death,” Sam stated as he held his badge forward. 

“Oh dear not these people again,” Sherlock muttered as he grabbed John by the hand and pulled him off and away from the group. 

“What’s up with your friend?” Dean asked giving the two a wry glance as they stood off away from the group talking to each other. 

“Oh he’s just been asked for statements by so many press people,” Lestrade answered, “And I guess you could say his, uh, people skills are a bit rusty.” At that statement Dean gave a glance to Cas and murmured under his breath, “Hey maybe you two could be best pals,” earning himself a glare. It was then that Crowley noticed that Sherlock and John were still holding hands. 

“Wait so those two,” he started as he glanced over to them, “Are they actually together? Like together together?”

“What? Oh..oh yeah. They are,” Lestrade answered. “Kinda sickening really. I did not sign up to watch them make googly eyes at each other all day. So not my division.” 

“Woah there gramps what’s the problem?” Crowley asked with a smirk on his face. He was starting to like this George fellow. “So I’m taking it that you’re single if anything can be interrupted from those glares you’re giving the happy couple over there?” 

“Oh bugger off! Didn’t you have some questions you needed to be asking anyway?” Lestrade exclaimed with a surly look on his face. Oh yes, Crowley was starting to like him immensely.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean proceeded to question Lestrade about the governor’s cause of death and the circumstances surrounding it. Unfortunately no matter how much they asked, Lestrade wouldn’t let the up to see the body.

“I’m sorry but this is a serious investigation and due to the strange nature of the death and Mr. Cuomo’s political standing we just can’t let reporters up there to the crime scene,” he kept insisting. Crowley was determined to crack him though. He had had enough of this boring standing around. He came here to see a crime scene and he was going to see a crime scene.

“Let me talk to him real quick boys,” he whispered to Sam, Dean, and Cas. “Why don’t you guys go find something else to poke your nose in for a few minutes while I get to talking him up.” The group of men grudgingly obliged although they were intent to keep an eye on Crowley. Sam walked over to Sherlock and John, determined to see if Sherlock’s deduction skills really were all they were cracked up to be, while Dean and Cas sat down on a nearby bench.

“Okay George, can I call you by your first name? I’m gonna call you by your first name. Okay now George what’s your problem?” Crowley started off. He was met by a very confused look from Lestrade.

“Who told you my name is George?” he asked.

“Oh well my friend Cas over there said he talked to Mr. Holmes and he told him your name, don’t worry I’m not some kind of a stalker,” he added with a grin.

“Bloody hell, that man can never remember my damn name!” Lestrade practically shouted while glaring daggers at Sherlock’s back. “My name is not George, is Greg. And it would do Sherlock good if he could remember it one of these days.” Crowley couldn’t help but chuckle at the man’s frustration.

“Okay well now that we’ve got that cleared up, Greg,” Crowley stared again addressing the man, “Back to what I was saying. You seem to have some kind of a problem and I don’t think it has anything to do with this investigation. C’mon tell me what’s up. I happen to be an expert listener.”

“Okay. Fine,” Lestrade bluntly stated with a sullen expression on his face. “I don’t know why I’m telling this to someone I just met, I feel like an idiot, but anyway, I sorta just got out of a relationship. Well it was almost two months ago so not just just, but you get the picture. Anyway, excuse me for being so out of sorts I just can’t help it. We were together for quite a while. And it doesn’t help that it was Sherlock damn brother so now anytime I see Sherlock I have to be reminded of Mycroft too.” Lestrade blurted all of this out at once, surprising Crowley with how willing he was to talk about his personal life. He had just met the man after all. He was also slightly surprised with the bloody names of these people. First Sherlock now Mycroft, good lord what’s next? His ears perked back up when he realized Lestrade was continuing on. “It’s a good thing he’s too busy running the bloody British government to come out here to work this case or I might have never gotten a break from him. They wanted him out here too, you know the best of the best, seeing as this is an extremely confusing and curious situation we have. I don’t know what I’m so upset about all this, I mean I’m the one who ended things to begin with but I guess you just don’t get over someone that easily when you’ve been together with them that long. I’m sorry I suppose I’m rambling on.” And with that Lestrade ended his rambling speech about his relationship troubles.

“If you don’t mind me asking, mate, why did you break up with him in the first place if you seem so hung up on him still?” Crowley hesitantly asked. He would like to say that he was only having this conversation to try to get Lestrade to let them up to see the body, but deep down Crowley was feeling sympathy for the man. After all, he had just gotten out of a relationship himself, although it was a different situation. I guess he found he could relate to this fellow, and that was a nice feeling for a change. It was surprising however, how fast this conversation had gone from snarky and lighthearted to serious and sentimental.

“I guess I just couldn’t keep up with his intellect. You don’t know the Holmes brothers. Never met anybody else in my life who could outsmart them. It just became impossible to live with the man! They don’t see humans the same way we do, mate. They don’t see the world the same way anybody does. It was just too hard. I was no match for him. I just couldn’t stand it anymore one day, so I ended it. Doesn’t mean I don’t still care for him. It’s just hard getting over things I suppose.” Crowley was really starting to feel for this guy. He tried to bring back the snarky comments to the front of his mind, but found that after this Greg fellow had shared such a personal story with him, he couldn’t be anything but honest in return.

“I understand where you’re coming from I really do. I got out of a relationship recently myself, although I’d rather not talk about it.” At these words, Lestrade simply nodded at him as if in understanding. “Actually that’s kinda the reason I came here with my friends,” Crowley continued. “They’re the reporters not me; I just came along because I was hoping to take my mind off of things and I was tired of sitting at home alone while they worked. Maybe I should’ve just stayed at home seeing as we’re not even allowed up to the crime scene…” Crowley glanced up to Lestrade as he finished to see if it had any impact on the man. He could see Lestrade’s expression start to soften.

“Well I guess I could let you guys up…but it would have to be very hush hush, I’m not technically supposed to.” Lestrade glanced around as if to make sure nobody was ease dropping.

“Would you really?!” Crowley exclaimed with a tad too much excitement, but after all he had been really looking forward to doing something interesting for once.

“We have to be quick, you can’t stay for long, hurry up and get your friends and I’ll bring you up.”

“Thanks so much, mate!” And with that, Crowley walked off to collect the other members of his group. First he made his way over to Dean and Cas. As he walked towards where they were sitting, he noticed they had moved closer to each other to the point where their legs were practically touching. When he walked over, they were staring at each other in the way they always did, and Dean was muttering something quietly. Neither of them noticed a third member joining the party until Crowley cleared his throat awkwardly. Dean looked up, startled, and shifted away from Cas quickly. When are those two gonna wake up and smell the gay, Crowley thought to himself smirking.

“C’mon you love birds, Greg is gonna let us up to see the body,”

“Wait, who is Greg?” Dean asked looking confused.

“Oh that George fellow. Turns out Sherlock does not have a way with names and he told us the wrong one. His name is actually Greg.”

“Oh. How did you get him to let us up?”

“I’m Crowley,” he replied with a smirk. Dean seemed to find that an acceptable enough answer as he got up off the bench, dragging Cas up with him. The three of them then walked over to where Sam was still fangirling over Sherlock.

“He has a boyfriend, bitch” Dean teased as they walked over to Sam, whose face promptly turned bright red.

“He doesn’t mean- I’m not- I didn’t mean to- He’s just picking on me he doesn’t mean it,” Sam stuttered out glancing at Sherlock and John trying explain that he wasn’t trying to get between them. Crowley stood by laughing at the expression on Sam’s face.

“Oh don’t worry, I’m very well-schooled in what you might call “sibling rivalry,” Sherlock stated, relieving Sam of the stress of the situation.

“Anyway,” Dean started again, “Crowley managed to convince Lestrade to take us up to the crime scene so let’s get going.’ With that the entire group headed back towards Lestrade, even Sherlock and John tagging along.

“Jerk,” Sam muttered to Dean as he pushed his way past him on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really isn't the best writing I've ever done I apologize to anyone who is crazy enough to read anything by me hahaha.


End file.
